1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key input apparatus of a portable terminal, and particularly to a key input apparatus of a portable terminal, which can slide to allow each key of the key input apparatus to be pressed for multiple functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the term “portable communication apparatus” refers to an apparatus that a user can carry to perform wireless communication with a desired partner. Such a portable communication apparatus refers to an HHP (Hand Held Phone), a CT-2 cellular phone, a digital phone, a PCS (Personal Communication Service) phone, and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant). Such portable communication apparatuses may be classified into various types according to their appearances. For example, wireless terminals are classified into bar-type, flip-type and folder-type terminals according to the external appearance thereof. The bar-type wireless terminal includes a single housing having a bar-shape. The flip-type terminal includes a flip or a cover rotatably coupled to a bar-type housing by means of a hinge device. The folder-type terminal includes a folder rotatably and foldably coupled to single bar-type housing by means of a hinge device. The above-mentioned conventional portable terminals include an antenna device, a data input/output device, and a data transmitting/receiving device. Generally, a key pad allowing a user to input data by pushing the key pad with their fingers is mainly used as a data input device. A touch pad or a touch screen also can be used as a data input/output device.
Furthermore, a function for allowing a user to transmit/receive text messages to/from a desired partner through a key button of a portable terminal has been added to such a conventional wireless terminal.
Basically, a key input device used for inputting data includes a plurality of key arrays. Such a key input device includes a send key as a button for starting a call, a cancel key, a correct key (CLT), a numeric key, a character key, an end key (END), a function key, and a power key, etc.
Furthermore, the key input apparatus includes a keypad mounted on a front surface of the portable terminal and a plurality of side keys which function as a function key and support the function of the keypad.
When the side key of the key input apparatus is made of only rubber material, the side key can make direct contact with a metal dome as a contact means which is mounted in an interior of the main body of the portable terminal. Meanwhile, the side key may include a tact switch made of a combination of plastic injection material and rubber, according to the users' various demands.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 4, a side key among constitutions of a key input apparatus of a convention portable terminal protrudes from a casing frame 1 of the main body of the portable terminal.
A printed circuit board 2, which is a RF (Radio Frequency) board, is included in the casing frame 1, and a tact switch 4 is included in the printed circuit board 2 so as to correspond to rear surfaces 3a and 3b of the side key 3 while making contact therewith.
A contact piece 4a making contact with a rear surface of the side key 3 protrudes from the tact switch 4.
The side key 3 is included in one side of the casing frame 1, and the tact switch 4 is included in the rear surface of the side key 3. Therefore, when the user pushes the side key 3, the side key 3 moves in a pushing direction, and at the same time, makes contact with the contact piece 4a of the tact switch 4.
However, a side key of a conventional portable terminal needs a separate mounting space for allowing a tact switch to be mounted. Furthermore, when a plurality of side keys for various functions are included, the conventional portable terminal needs a plurality of tact switches and mounting space for them. Therefore, the size of the potable terminal becomes larger so that it is difficult to realize the slimness of the portable terminal.
Also, when the number of the side key increases, side keys has to protrude from the portable terminal, so that an appealing appearance thereof can not be secured.